Do you still love me ?
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Naruto mempertanyakan perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Apakah Sasuke masih mencintai pria bodoh seperti dirinya? Naruto hanya ingin tau yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Sasuke.


**Do You Still Love Me ?**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishioto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_Give me a time and place _

_And I'll __rendezvous__, and I'll fly you to it_

_I'll meet ya there_

.

.

.

* * *

Bar Konoha—01.00 am

Naruto memandang gelasnya yang berisi cairan beralkohol bernama vodka, memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak pernah menyukai minuman yang sedang ia pandangi ini tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya harus beralih pada minuman alkohol yang biasanya sangat ia hindari. Rasa sakit di hatinya lah yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Padahal setiap masalah yang menimpanya, Naruto selalu menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin tetapi masalah saat ini sangat berbeda dari masalah yang lain. Hatinya begitu sakit, hingga rasa sakit ini membuatnya pikiran dan otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dan berjalan dengan seharusnya.

_Mungkin minuman ini memang yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikannya, melupakan segala masalah sialan ini_, pikir Naruto yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Kenangan pahit yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu kembali menguasai pikiran Naruto dan memberikan siluet peristiwa yang membuat rasa sakitnya kembali muncul. Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa perih layaknya luka yang diberi garam. Mungkin masalah Naruto terbilang sepele jika orang-orang mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Cinta, yah masalah ini lah yang membuat Naruto harus beralih pada minuman alkohol itu. Beberapa jam yang lalu, terjadi suatu hal yang membuat dadanya begitu sakit. Di saat Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semua kejutan untuk kekasihnya, yang terjadi malah pengkhianatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya—begitu menyakitkan. Naruto harus melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri, kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Wanita itu mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan cara yang menjijikan dan masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di tengah-tengah percumbuan mereka. Melihatnya hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping hingga menjadi kepingan terkecil. Setelah menyadari kehadiran Naruto, mereka menjadi salah tingkah seperti pencuri yang ketahuan sedang mencuri. Kejutan tidak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto harus menerima kabar bahwa kekasihnya sedang hamil dan pelakunya tentu saja pria berengsek itu. Naruto menggeram kesal, dengan emosi yang memuncak ia memukul pria itu dan mengumpat kasar pada dua sejoli yang berada dihadapannya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa bodoh dan buta kalau selama ini kekasihnya sudah berselingkuh dengan orang lain dan parahnya wanita itu mengandung bibit hasil perbuatan menjijikan bersama pria lain. Sungguh Ironis kisah percintaan Naruto.

Dan di sinilah dirinya, sudah dua jam Naruto tidak beranjak dari bar ini. Rasa sakit itu lah yang membawanya pada minuman terkutuk yang sangat Naruto hindari selama hidupnya. Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu meneguk vodkanya dengan cepat.

"Tolong bawakan lagi vodkanya." perintah Naruto pada pelayan pria yang tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan segera pelayan itu menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas naruto yang kosong.

"Tinggalkan saja botolnya di sini." Naruto menahan tangan pelayan itu dan menyuruh meletakkan botol vodka itu di hadapannya lalu membiarkan pelayan itu pergi.

Naruto kembali meneguk vodkanya dan merenungi nasib percintaannya yang begitu tragis. Setelah meminum vodkanya, dengan kasar Naruto menaruh sloki ke atas meja—mengumpat keras nama wanita sialan yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

"Well, aku tidak menyangka pria macam dirimu bisa seperti ini." seseorang mengejek keadaan Naruto yang terlihat kacau.

Suara khas ini sangat Naruto kenal, suara khas yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Naruto mengangkat gelasnya ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat yang Naruto punya di dunia ini.

"Well, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Sasuke memanggil pelayan, menyuruhnya untuk membawakan minuman yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Cinta," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto menuangkan isi botol ke dalam sloki lalu meminumnya sekali teguk.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka pria macam dirimu bisa berurusan dengan cinta. Kau sangat kacau sekali Dobe."

"Bukan urusanmu Teme!" ejekan Sasuke benar-benar membuat mood Naruto semakin jelek.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan—sebenarnya Sasuke tau masalah Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto mendengus sebal kembali menegak vodkanya.

"Putus?"

Naruto mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.

"Selingkuh?"

"Ya, dan kau tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selain selingkuh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, agak sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang entah ia ajukan kepada dirinya atau Naruto sendiri.

Naruto menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya "Ia hamil dan lelaki yang beruntung menghamilinya adalah Sai—pria berengsek yang selalu menganggu hubungan kami tapi aku setidaknya beruntung karena sai telah menyingkirkan wanita berengsek macam Sakura dari hidupku." Naruto kembali menegak minuman untuk sekian kalinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku turut berdukamu." menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan meneguk vodka yang ia pesan tadi.

"Padahal aku tidak pernah menyentuh wanita itu, mencium bibirnya saja aku tidak pernah apalagi aku harus merasukinya. Aku sangat menghargai dirinya sebagai wanita yang aku junjung tetapi balasannya—" Naruto mengantung ucapannya dan menatap Sasuke, menyentuh pipi lawan bicaranya itu, "Wanita itu mengkhinatiku dan hamil dengan pria sialan bernama Sai, Seharusnya Sakura bisa menjaga martabatnya sebagai wanita tetapi ia hanya wanita jalang yang pernah aku kenal. Dan ada rasa sakit di sini" Naruto memegang dadanya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari sana dan mengenggamnya erat, "Lupakan wanita itu." ucapan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah perintah yang harus Naruto jalankan.

"Apakah kau senang kalau aku berpisah dengan wanita itu?" tanya Naruto, matanya mulai sayu, Naruto sudah terpengaruhi dengan alkohol yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Yah, aku senang kau bisa berpisah dengan wanita seperti Sakura." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku Teme?" Naruto menatap intens Sasuke, meminta jawaban yang pasti pada Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Naruto segera menenggelamkan kepalanya pada meja bar ini. "Sungguh malang nasibku." ucap Naruto meracau.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. "Bodoh, aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Benarkah itu Sas? Kau masih mencintaiku? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit hati padaku ketika aku menolakmu?" Naruto menatap sayu pada Sasuke, memberikan tatapan tidak percaya walaupun keadaannya tengah setengah sadar.

"Bodoh!"

"Teme, kenapa kau senang sekali mengatai aku bodoh. Kalau aku bodoh lalu kau apa?" mengajungkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Entahhlah," Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tolol! Dasar Teme menyebalkan! bisa-bisanya kau masih mencintai pria bodoh seperti ini."

Naruto kembali bergumam tak jelas, meneguk kembali berusaha untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak meminum minum alkohol itu tetapi Naruto menepisnya. Naruto sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak baik. Belum lagi ucapan Naruto yang semakin kacau.

"Kau itu b—o—d—o—h Teme." Naruto kembali mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat keadaan Naruto seperti ini. "Bisa-bisanya kau masih bisa mempertahankan perasaanmu padaku. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja mencintai pria seperti diriku?"

"Sepertinya kau kecewa ketika tau kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Apakah ucapanmu memang benar-benar dari hati Nar? Apakah kau ingin aku berhenti mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Naruto.

"Jangan!" sergah Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku. Aku tidak sanggup jika tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku. Aku yang bodoh Sas. Apa menurutmu aku ini pria yang menyebalkan?" Naruto berbalik tanya pada Sasuke, sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Berhenti Dobe! kau ini bau alkohol dan kau ini sedang mabuk. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengingat jawabanku kalaupun aku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan Naruto darinya. Bukannya ia tidak mau Naruto berada di dekatnya tetapi salahkan saja jantungnya yang selalu berdetak tidak karuan ketika Naruto berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku rasa kau ini sangat membenciku kan Teme? Aku yakin kau sudah tidak punya perasaan padaku?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam dobe."

"Hahahaha—ternyata benar kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Sungguh malang nasibku. Pasti jawabanmu tadi hanya untuk menghiburku saja kan? "tawa Naruto hambar. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu di luar sana dengan Naruto. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tanpa Sasuke jawab pun seharusnya Naruto tau bahwa ia masih mencintainya melebihi nyawa yang berada di tubuhnya dan jawaban yang ia berikan tadi bukan untuk menghibur Naruto melainkan jawaban itu memang datang dari dalam hatinya, Sasuke menyadari saat ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan itu akan menyusahkan jika Sasuke terus menjawab pertanyaan kacau dari Naruto saat ini jadi lebih baik Sasuke menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Teme!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol dobe! Mau kemana kau malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Apa pedulimu Teme?" Naruto memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Tentu saja tatapan Naruto saat ini tidaklah membuat Sasuke menciut untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Aku bilang lepas!" Naruto semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak berhak memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" bentak Naruto kasar. Naruto benar-benar keras kepala di saat mabuk.

"Tidak akan, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membayar semua tagihan minuman mereka berdua dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke dalam mobilnya. Untungnya hari ini Naruto tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku Teme! kau menyakitiku."

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu!" seketika Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

Ketika menyadari Naruto sudah terdiam, Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk duduk manis di sana. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata ingin menciumku. Hahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Teme." racau Naruto di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Dobe." Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Baru kali Sasuke melihat Naruto terlihat kacau seperti ini. Seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi Naruto maka Naruto tidak akan pernah menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun. Apakah Sakura benar-benar sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan Naruto? Apakah Naruto benar-benar mencintai wanita sialan itu? Kenapa Sakura dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hati Naruto kemudian dengan seenak hatinya Sakura membuang Naruto begitu saja. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

"Katakan sejujurnya, Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku bilang berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan konyol padaku!" bentak Sasuke—bukan maksud Sasuke untuk membentak tetapi Naruto terus saja mendesaknya dan itu membuat kesal Sasuke.

Deg

Sasuke mendengar sebuah isakan lirih dari sebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapatkan pria berambut pirang itu berusaha menahan tangisnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Apakah Sasuke sudah keterlaluan pada Naruto? Melihat air mata Naruto yang menggenang membuat hati Sasuke sesak dan perih. Sasuke tidak dapat terus melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah, jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah di dalam pelukanku sepuasnya." Sasuke mengelus pundak Naruto, berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto yang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Tangisan Naruto pecah, Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit hati yang sejak tadi ia simpan. Hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit dan mencurahkan semua perasaannya di pelukan hangat Sasuke. Naruto menangis, meluapkan segalanya, dan terus menangis hingga menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan berhenti menangis sebelum rasa sakit hatinya hilang.

"Aku sangat bodoh karena aku sangat percaya pada Sakura." ucap Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya."Bukankah aku bodoh Sas? Aku ini pria yang bodoh. Panta saja kau selalu mengatakan aku bodoh." menatap Sasuke. Terlihat jelas di mata Naruto, rasa sakit yang begitu dalam pada dirinya.

"Biarlah Sakura menjadi masa lalumu dan dengan begitu ini akan menjadi pelajaran untukmu." ucapnya sambil memandangi Naruto yang masih menangis.

Sasuke segera menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu carinya dan mencium kedua mata Naruto dengan penuh perasaan. Mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu lembut dari Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam dan menikmatinya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. Naruto sudah berhenti menangis. Naruto meninggalkan jejak basah di baju Sasuke dan matanya yang memerah karena ia menangis tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku Sas?" Naruto kembali mempertanyakan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, sisa-sisa jejak air mata masih tersisa. Naruto hanya ingin tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang walaupun ia tidak akan mengingat jawaban Sasuke karena sekarang ia dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Bagaimana Sas? Masihkah kau mencintaiku?" ulang Naruto ketika Sasuke belum juga menjawab

Sasuke terdiam, menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan membuat Naruto menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Mungkin ini lah yang Naruto cari dalam percintaannya, ia membutuhkan orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati dan Sasuke telah memenuhi syarat itu. Apakah Naruto harus membukakan hatinya untuk Sasuke?

"Ya, aku masih mencintaimu."

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Walaupun selama ini kau tau aku berpacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Ya."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku selalu mendoakan terbaik untukmu."

"Kurasa doamu sia-sia Teme." Naruto terkekeh, terasa hambar ketika Naruto tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Nar." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Sas?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman kecil di wajahnya."Di dalam doaku, selain berharap aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, di akhir doaku aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa mencintaiku." Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Benarkah Sas?" Naruto menatap lekat pada Sasuke.

"Ya,"

"Kau beruntung Sas, aku rasa aku akan mulai membukakan hatiku untukmu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, "Dalam keadaan mabuk saja kau sudah membuatku berharap jauh pada dirimu."

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke, "Kau bodoh Teme! Aku benar-benar akan membukakan hatiku untukmu. Walaupun aku mabuk setidaknya aku jujur."

Sasuke tersenyum."Bodoh."

Baru saja Naruto akan memprotes ucapan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya pada Naruto, menyapukan bibir mereka satu sama lainnya dan tak perlu menunggu lama Naruto membalas ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke meminta akses ke dalam mulut Naruto dan bermain di dalam sana. Sasuke tidak memberikan ruang untuk Naruto. Sasuke melumat habis bibir Naruto—dengan kata lain Sasuke sukses mencumbui bibir merah Naruto, mengabsen setiap struktur yang berada di mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya. Mereka berhenti ketika keduanya saling mengisi udara ke dalam tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka memburu, mereka saling menatap, tertegun satu sama lainnya. Naruto merasakan jantungnya kini berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, detak jantung seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Sakura, sebuah perasaan muncul dengan sendirinya dalam hati Naruto dan perasaan Sasuke yang semakin mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuhnya hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto pada orang lain, ia akan memperjuangankan cintanya bagi Naruto.

"Naruto kau sangat mengagumkan. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke memberi ciuman singkat pada Naruto. Muka Naruto memerah saat itu dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia akan menyerang Naruto di saat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini dan Sasuke pasti akan kecewa ketika menyadari keesokan harinya, Naruto tidak akan ingat dengan kejadian ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu sopan. Naruto masih membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mereka berdua saling berciuman. Naruto sangat menikmati semuanya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya terang yang menimpa wajahnya, Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menusuk-nusuk matanya saat ini. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia memijat pelan keningnya yang masih pusing. Naruto tidak akan pernah untuk meminum minuman berakohol lagi jika efeknya akan seperti ini. Inilah mengapa Naruto sangat menghindari minuman berakohol ini.

Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia tidak mendapatkan poster rubah di kamar ini dan kenapa warna catnya berwarna biru. Bukankah warna cat kamarnya berwarna orange? Naruto tidak mengenali tempatnya berada, dengan kata lain kamar ini bukanlah kamar miliknya melainkan kamar milik orang lain. Ia melirik sekeliling dan mendapatkan foto seseorang di meja di samping tempat tidur ini. Sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenal. Ternyata kamar ini adalah kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatnya sejak kuliah.

Naruto menepuk keningnya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, tanpa sadar Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto ingat sekarang, semalam ia patah hati dan mampir ke bar kemudian ia memesan sebotol vodka dan saat itu Sasuke datang dan berbicara tak jelas karena ia sudah terpengaruh alkohol. Kemudian Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu lembut, Naruto juga merasakan matanya membengkak, ia yakin kalau semalam ia menangis.

"Benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana aku menangis dihapadan Sasuke? dan dia menciumku." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia masih tidak terima dengan kejadian semalam tetapi Naruto tersadar sesuatu, ada perasaan sedikit lega dalam hatinya. Entahlah, perasaan lega ini muncul ketika ia meluapkan segalanya pada Sasuke dan ketika Sasuke memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar masih mencintai dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Uzumaki Naruto." menepuk kedua pipinya pelan dan merebahkan dirinya kembali.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar ini ketika Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu, membawakan sarapan untuk dirinya.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." meletakan sarapan dihadapan Naruto kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya sekarang, perlakuan Sasuke barusan sungguh membuat pemuda berisik seperti dirinya terdiam seketika.

"Te..terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Selesaikan sarapanmu. Aku akan mandi dahulu." Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Naruto, membuat muka Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dengan sarapannya.

"Sas, aku mencintaimu." perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang ia berikan pada siapapun.

"Jangan terburu-buru." tersenyum pada Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu," kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dengan senyum penuh arti,

Naruto segera menyelesaikan sarapan yang dibuatkan Sasuke dalam diam, menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan pada masakan yang berada dihadapan. Merasakan setiap cinta yang Sasuke pada dirinya.

**AN DEIREADH**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membacanya hingga akhir ^^


End file.
